


Homesick

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Minghao sees his mother after so many months and gets homesick when they have to separate
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: ABO one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: "Oh, I'd love to see wonhao in a one shot" 
> 
> A bit of context for those who don't read my main fanfic: seventeen is a pack in which only Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Chan are omegas, while the others are alphas. Chan gets pregnant and, in the last chapter I posted, the meet their families to tell them about the pregnancy.

For Minghao to see his mother after so many months was a bit of a heartbreak. She had come all the way from China to hear the news of Chan's pregnancy and it was a relief for the boy to see her smile when they told their parents about it.

She had told him that, as long as he was happy, she was happy too. The same thing she said when her teenage son had decided to leave for Korea to become an Idol.

The alpha was extremely fond of his mother, but unable to see and talk with her like he would want to, so he couldn't hide his delusion and sadness on their way back from the airport, where he, Jun and Jisoo had said goodbye to their families.

His mates had snuggled up to him in the back of the car, Jisoo sleeping peacefully on his shoulder and Jun having a slow, tender make-out session with him. He definitely felt a little better when they reached their dorm, but his homesickness was still quite visible.

He closed himself in his room, wanting to stay alone to think about what his mother had told him and how happy she was to see him.  
Luckily, the others knew he needed some time alone and no one came in until dinner time, when a smiling Seokmin knocked on his door to tell him to come down and eat. It was impossible to resist that cancer-healing smile of his.

The chatting, happy atmosphere of the dinner made him momentarily forget about his mother, but some hours later, in bed the melancholy came back, making him struggle to fall asleep.

He did, eventually, only to wake up a few hours later, still in the middle of the night. He looked at his phone: 3.28 AM. He sighed, falling back on his bed and staring at the ceiling.  
He wasn't going to get back to sleep, could as well grab something to eat and read a little.

He made his way to the living room, his light footsteps almost inaudible, but when he reached the area, the light, golden glow of their lamp welcomed him. He entered the room wondering who, at this ungodly hour, was awake beside him, only to find Wonwoo curled up on the sofa, shirtless, while a soft blanket covered his legs.

He was immersed in the book in his hands and didn't notice his mate's presence until Minghao put a hand on his shoulder smiling down at him.

"Hao, what are you doing awake at this time?" The older asked, putting his book down and welcoming him mate on the sofa beside him.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, I wanted something to eat, but I wasn't expecting to see you here too"

"Yeah, Mingyu made me a real coffee after dinner and not a decaffeinated one like I usually take, so here I am. Remind me to smack him as soon as he wakes up"

"Mmh that's usually Jihoon's task" they chuckled, picturing the scene of their smallest omega bossing the huge alpha around, something he did from the training period.

"But seriously Hao, are you ok? You seemed off this afternoon, wanna talk about it?" the older alpha prompted gently and Minghao couldn't help but snuggle closer to him, seeking comfort. It took some time, but in the end he made up his mind and decided to open up with Wonwoo. After all, he was the wisest and best listener out of all of them, so who better than him could help him?

"It's about my mom" he sighed at last "She...went back to China today and I guess I'm just a bit...homesick?"

The older nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I mean, we chat and talk and phone to each other but the last time I went to China it was for that program with Jun and I didn't even get the chance to go home for a day because we had to come back and promote. I really missed her and seeing her in person after so much time...I guess it reminded me of what I'm missing out in her life"

There was a pause, in which Wonwoo didn't speak, waiting to see if the younger had something else to say.

"I'm sorry hyung, I don't know why I'm telling you this, you probably don't even care"

"Hao. I care" he gently turned the boy's face to look him in the eyes, now swelling with tears.

"It's ok if you're feeling like this, it's normal. I know you're relationship with your mom is special and I think it's very beatiful. You should cherish you emotions towards her, both positive and negative, because they make you a better person" he said, thumbing at the tears that had started to fall from the younger's face and were landing on his bare chest.

Minghao broke down at his words, sobbing and hugging his mate close. 

"I miss her hyung. I miss her so much, it hurts. I love you and I don't want to leave you and the others, you're the best family of the world, but I miss her so much".

"I know baby, I know you love her and she loves you back so much. You'll be a great parent for our pup, you'll raise our baby like she raised you and they'll grow to be as perfect as you"

Wonwoo held his dongsaeng in his arms until the boy hadn't tears left to cry, calming himself down and drying his eyes with sweater paws.

"So cute" he older murmured, cupping Minghao's face and kissing him everywhere, making him giggle his high pitched laugh, the sound like music to ears.

"So, what do you say if we make some hot cocoa and cuddle here on the sofa and I read to you and kiss your beatiful lips and-" he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips pressing on his mouth.

"Sounds perfect" the dancer smiled after separating from him.

They ended up sharing only a cup of cocoa because they spread the rest of the pot on the kitchen counter and Wonwoo let the younger have most of it. They cuddled on the cushions, sharing kisses and even having lazy, slow sex, the older bottoming for Minghao, who then took care of him like he usually did for the omegas, his protective instinct activated even with another alpha.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, until Chan's quick footsteps woke them up in the morning. They looked around only to see a half asleep Seungcheol dragging himself to the bathroom to help the maknae with morning sickness.

They both stood to give an hand to their mates, sharing one last kiss before leaving their warm, comfy spot.

"Thanks hyung, you really helped me last night"

"Feeling better?"

"Much better. I think I needed to cry and let it out of my system somehow" the dancer said, shyly looking at the floor.

"You know where to find me if you need to do that again...especially if you fuck me that good again" he smirked, getting a cushion on his face, but at least managing to make the other alpha laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from the works I usually post here, but I hope you liked it as well. 
> 
> This was a commission I got and, as always, I'm open for more so if you have requests about scenarios/ships, just let me know in the comments!


End file.
